conquer_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Hu
Notice A lot of this information was brought over from this forum post here http://vipclub.99.com/showthread.php?t=3481. Credit to "User217283223" for the guide. I have updated the information with new relative facts to make it easier and more up to date for current players. What Is Jiang Hu? Jiang Hu is a system that was added after Chi and the dreaded battle power system as a way to further balance the game from the BP system patch that made the game Pay to Win 100%. This system helped fix a lot of what was wrong with the game in that aspect. The Jiang Hu system although still decent, does still favor people who have more gear score more than the Chi system due to anti-break being a choice in every slot and break only a choice in 3 of them. The Jiang Hu system offers the same unique stats as well as a couple others that you get to in the Chi system. You get to "choose" from these stats and build your character to your liking. Choose is in quotes because although you decide which stats you want, you roll them in a random fashion and have to keep doing so in order to achieve the stats you're after of the quality you desire. Your Stat Options Here I'll go through all the stat options and suggest what to use and when to use it. *Anti-Break - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It increases your defense to those under your BP by around 80%. This should only be taken if you're a support due to you would lose attack "Crit or Break" which are vital stats for non-supports or, the main survivability stat "Immunity" which is a vital stat for all in high tier fights.Kings choose between this, Break, and Mdefense for stage one of their jiang. *Break - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It gives you the ability to break through (negate the damage reduction) of those who would otherwise have higher Anti-Break and also have higher BP than you. This is recommended for anyone who is low bp or low level animas. This is now viable for kings in at least stage 1 of their Jiang due to animas BP difference. *+Final Mattack / +Final Pattack - These are stats that are available for both Chi and Jiang. They increase your damage one physical, one magical and add that to the end of the damage calculations going after all reductions. These can also be considered "Pure Damage". For Final Mattack I would suggest this for someone wanting to create a low level tanky Taoist account that you just want to use for tournaments and winning by points. For Final Pattack, the same logic applies though I would only suggest running Final Pattack for an archer/assassin or for a pirate also for low level tournaments. Some higher BP players instead of running crit/break they decide to run Final pattack for an overall higher damage not based on another persons stats. *-Final Mattack / -Final Pattack - These are stats that are available for both Chi and Jiang. These take off damage from either Magic or Physical sources at the end of the damage calculation. -Final Mattack I would never recommend for anyone anywhere. - Final Pdmg is recommended for anyone who is making a hardcore support. *Immunity - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It allows you to avoid being Crit by those who run PStrike and Mstrike. This is a stat that is recommended for everyone in every slot that is possible. For Chi all four gates, for Jiang Stage 2 and Stage 6 because these are the only places Immunity is avaliable. Those who don't run this are opening themselves to taking way more damage than needed and in many cases getting 1 shot. *MAX HP - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang.It is recommended in all stages of Chi, as well as stage 5 and 9 of Jiang Hu. *MAX MP - This is a Jiang only Stat that increases your Max Mana up to 3105 per stage and should only be used in Jiang stage 1 for a Water Taoist. *MAttack - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It is recommended to take this in all slots other than stage 2/5/6/9 HP/IMM for Jiang when playing a Fire Taoist. *MDefense - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. This is Magic Defense which gives you extra defense against magic attacks. This should never be used in Chi. For Jiang stage one if you're a king you would choose between this or Anti-Break since there are no better options. *MStrike - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It is not recommended to use this in any stage. Check out the Fire Taoist recommended builds for more information. *Pattack - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It is recommended for all attackers that aren't a Taoist to have it in all four stages of chi as well as stage 3 and 7 of Jiang as those are the only slots available. *PDefense - This is a Jiang exclusive stat that increases your Physical Defense. This is a stat not recommend for anyone to use as the damage you block is almost never as much as the raw health you get from the Max Hp stat in stages 5 and 9. *PStrike - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. This stat increases your Physical Strike ''it is recommended that you max this on king characters and others though dependent on what you want. You should at least get this to 100% on characters that will be more PVE focused so that they can crit boss monsters. Jiang Hu Stages 1 - 3 For Jiang Hu stages 1-3 these are rigged seemingly in your favor as to give you a much easier chance of rolling elite or higher as opposed to other stages. Basics Jiang Hu is similar to the chi system but a bit more complex. Instead of 4 stages with 4 skills(16) there are 81 smaller skills(stars). 9 stars in 9 stages. The goal is to decide what attribute you want for each of the 9 stages then fill those all 9 stars with the attribute points you want, the higher the quality and the more you have linked together the stronger Jiang hu stats you will have. To open one star you need cps, or you can use 1 free course, 10 study points, and 1 talent amount to open it. You can use 10 free studies a day. When you open a star you get a random chance of an ability and a quality up to ''ultra. You can change that ability by studying that star again. To get a chance at epic you have to roll a stat that is already ultra. To open the next stage you do not need to open all 9 stars per stage, but you do need a total amount of stage points to equal at least 1350. Similar to having to achieve 300 points to open the next Chi stage. You will have to re-study those Common and Sharp qualities to something higher if you've unlocked all 9 stars and you haven't reached at least 1350 points in that stage. When the next stage is open, repeat. I would recommend opening all 9 stages first. From there I would align them all to the stat you want and also keep any random ultras you roll in the process. After that roll each of the random ultras one at a time keeping it ultra or epic until it turns into an ultra or epic of the stat you want. Next roll the lowest normal-elite stats you have into a random ultra and keep it a random ultra/random epic until you roll it into the ultra/epic you want and then move onto the next one. When any two stars have the same ability and are next to each other you get a bonus. If you have 9 stars in one stage that are all the same ability then you get the highest bonus. The Aligned Star Bonus ' 2 Stars ----------------------------------------10% 3 Stars ----------------------------------------13% 4 Stars ----------------------------------------15% 5 Stars ----------------------------------------18% 6 Stars ----------------------------------------21% 7 Stars ----------------------------------------25% 8 Stars ----------------------------------------30% 9 Stars ----------------------------------------50%' Jiang Hu Calculator For Jiang Hu there is a cool little site that you can go to and calculate how much of each stat you will get from Jiang. The site is http://jianghu.pjpauwels.be/ you can calculate here how much you'll have once you align all the stars to the quality of Elite, Ultra, or Epic."Staffy" from the official co forums created this awesome tool so all credits go to him. *Note there is no +Final Pattack available for stage 1 so please disregard that when figuring out what stats you want. Earning Courses To Study And Talent Status To earn courses you need talent points. Your talent points are always being earned online and offline. The amount and speed of the points you receive is based on your name color(talent status) and your location.... Either inside twin city or everywhere else. And having Jiang Hu Pk mode enabled. The talent bar in the Jiang Hu menu is your current talent points. When you reach 10,000 points you will earn 1 course and the and the talent points reset and start over. There is a timer to the right of the bar that tells you exactly how long it will be until you achieve 10,000 points. Note: this window does not refresh itself. You need to close and open to update the timer. Earning Free Courses Continued To earn free courses the fastest way is to be inside the walls of Twin City while in Jiang Hu Pk mode. You can also earn free courses offline, or outside of twin city at a reduced rate with or without Jiang Hu being activated. Please keep in mind if you must be alive to earn talent points while in Jiang Hu mode. Next you need to earn a name color or talent status, there is 5. Each color determines how fast you obtain talent points. TALENT AMOUNT 0 INSIDE TC 32min IN JIANG HU MODE | OUTSIDE TC or OFFLINE 1,000min''' ' TALENT AMOUNT 1 INSIDE TC 16min IN JIANG HU MODE | OUTSIDE TC or OFFLINE 500min TALENT AMOUNT 2 INSIDE TC 12min IN JIANG HU MODE | OUTSIDE TC or OFFLINE 384min TALENT AMOUNT 3 INSIDE TC 10min IN JIANG HU MODE | OUTSIDE TC or OFFLINE 322min TALENT AMOUNT 4 INSIDE TC 6.4min IN JIANG HU MODE | OUTSIDE TC or OFFLINE 192min' You can also buy a Golden Training Pack which will recover 10 Free Courses for 30 champion points from the Champion Store by clicking on Arena>Store>Arena Store(B). You can also get these for free by doing the roulette wheel after doing Tower of Mystery in a team. To obtain a higher name color(talent amount) you must be in Jiang Hu mode and kill other Jiang Hu players OR do the daily quest named Worship Leaders while having a heaven key. See Worship Leaders for more information on this. You start as a blue(Talent Amount 0) Jiang Hu Fighter and no matter how many times you die you will always stay blue. To achieve green you must kill another blue or higher. And so on... When you achieve green(Talent Amount 1), killing more blue players DOES NOTHING. You do not earn talent points until you kill another player green named or high. You do not earn a higher name color. You do not earn talent status or courses. If you believe you cannot reach a higher level you must stay alive in TC to receive 30x times faster talent point earnings. If you go to a safer area, offline tg, or offline you will earn talent points based on your name color, just slower. You can also buy a Plentiful Talent Pack ''from the champ store for 30 champ points following the same steps as a before. Each one you open will give you 10 ''Training Talent Pack ''each individual one giving you 1 talent amount higher up to the maximum of level 4. Using Cps For Training There are several ways to use cps in Jiang Hu. * Train button in the Jiang Hu menu (the system uses bound cps first) uses cps in a scaling matter. The first study will cost 10cps, then 20, 30, 40, 50 etc.You can get free bound cp at minimum 270 every 2-3 days by doing the daily quest ''Tower of Mystery. ''You can also use Favored training pills which also are used in a similar stacking way 1, 2 ,3 , 4, 5 etc. You have a small chance to obtain these in Deityland as well as the lottery. * If you are VIP you get access to select a check box ''Higher Attr. Quality Rate ''as well as ''Highest Attr. Quality '' ''Rate. The first cost a Special Training Pill or 5 bound/unbound whichever you have while using the Pill and then the bound cp. This makes it to where you cannot get any Common stat while rolling. The second check box will cost you 50 cps or a Senior Training Pill bound/unbound and makes it to where you cannot get Common or Sharp stat while rolling. If the attribute changes to something worse than your previous attribute you must either pay 20 bound/unbound cps to restore the original attribute or continue trying to get back that original attribute. You can also use Protection Pills which you can get by hunting in Jiang Hu mode the higher talent amount you have, the higher chance to find them. These can also be gathered from fighting bosses in Deityland and Dragon Island. Note: ''Protection Pills ''have a 2-day timer on them. Any not used during this time will expire. You can also pay 30 champion points in the bound arena store to get a ''Luxury Protection Pack ''which gives you 15 protection pills. There are also ''Super Protection Pills ''which you have a chance to obtain by completing the Cross Server Dailies, Deityland (they drop a lot here), as well as a guaranteed one from doing Rare Materials Daily '''at max level. Free Training Pills Free Training Pills were introduced with the realm dailies. These work basically like an extra free course and will allow you to study once for each Free Training Pill that you posses. The bad thing about this item is they can't be stored, so if you were thinking about saving them, although they stack, they will still take up a slot of your inventory. Where Do You Get Free Training Pills? As stated above the main place to get them is by doing the cross server dailies. The second easiest place to get them is from the Daily Sign-In rewards. On the big days the senior sign in box has a chance of granting you 10 of these pills. You can also get these from melting other pills. You have a decent chance obtaining them from melting the Senior Training Pills. The final place you get them besides random TQ events is the Deityland bosses. So go there, get chi, protection pills, and some free courses! Introduction Of Knowledge Pills Knowledge Pill Scraps were added when the Giant Chasm map was released, now known as Deityland. To get these you must have luck points, and you must gather 10 pill scraps which on average takes around 3 days to get. It is recommend saving at minimum 10 completed '''pills before using them. This is because you'll want to roll a random epic stat with the Knowledge Pill. The reason for this is because while rolling a knowledge pill you retain the quality of the stat you are rolling. This means you cannot go under a Epic if you are rolling a random epic so you have a very good chance of rolling the stat you need, though it is not guaranteed so this is why it is suggested to roll after you have a completed 10 pills. You can use these the same way as you would use Special or Senior training pills. Put it in your inventory and then a check box appears called ''Quality Assurance; y''ou can also still pick higher quality or highest but it is not recommended since if you are rolling on an epic stat already there is nothing higher that you can achieve and you will just be wasting CPs! Grades Explained Grades are based on the total amount of inner-strength all of your 9 stages of Jiang Hu stars & alignments are. There are 15 grades total. * '''To achieve grade 14 you must have all stars aligned/unaligned ultra or higher. * To achieve grade 15 you must have all stars aligned/unaligned epic. * After achieving at least grade 14 you are eligible to purchase skill souls. '' Skill Souls Skill souls are different animations for your skills. They also display a custom message that you choose after you kill another player. Prices for Grade 14 ''are 5 unbound ''Dragonballs. ''User-created Skill Souls from the shopping mall cost 8600cps. These can be used once you reach at least ''Grade 14 Jiang Hu. * Grade 14 allows you to buy basic skill souls. * Grade 15 allows you to buy the super skill souls * Skill Souls can be purchased from the Martial Dealer in the Market (208,193) * After you purchase and right click the skill soul you can activate it by going to your skills window and clicking the button. Whatever the "name" of the skill is, is what message displays after you kill someone. Here is the official Conquer website and information on Skill Souls: ☀http://co.99.com/guide/quest/2013/skill-soul.shtml